My Sacrifice
by SoftballQueen12
Summary: Louisa's life is nothing but fear, heart ache, and doubt. But when her best friend is nearly sent into the Maze, she does everything she can to keep him out. A year and a half later, the repercussions of her actions come back to haunt her. Is there anyway she can avoid this fate? Or is she doomed to forget everything of her old life? { one-shot }


**Hello! So this is a one-shot in an alternate universe where Newt never got sent up. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I stare at the computer screen, the Maze quiet. The night sky is bright tonight, the stars sparkling. Minho was asleep in his room last time I checked, and everything is peaceful. I can hear the eerie groans of the Grievers, and a twinge of pity sparks inside of me. The subjects, my friends, don't deserve to be in there. All they did was study hard and be smart, and WICKED made them go in there. Immunes, non-immunes, everything is so screwed up.

First of all, those of us who weren't good enough to be sent into the Maze are forced to watch our friends suffer. I'm sick and tired of watching Minho run the Maze everyday, so close to way out, but he has no idea. It's been two years since he got sent up when he was thirteen. I hadn't known it was possible to love someone at such a young age, but it is. I was heartbroken when he left. I spent days in my room, crying. The same thought passed through my mind over and over: _He doesn't remember me._

I would've stayed in my room for the rest of my life if it weren't for my best friend, Newt. He told me that even if Minho doesn't remember, I'll still see him again when he escaped. The thought was comforting, yet it was still like torture. He would be so close, but not remember. He'd look at me and see a girl, just some stranger. Not the person that he loved since he was ten.

It took a week for Newt to coax me out of my room. I didn't want to continue my job of monitoring the Maze. I didn't want to see him. I didn't want to see his lost, empty face, devoid of life and hope. But Newt managed to pull me out of the room. Teresa and Thomas were excited to see me, but they disguised it with straight faces. They smiled at me, but I never found the energy to smile back.

I've learned to deal with his absence. It's weird, having him on my mind everyday without him even knowing I exist. There's nothing worse than unrequited love.

" Hey Louisa. " I hear Newt say from behind me. " You didn't eat dinner. "

" I wasn't hungry. " I say just as Newt puts a plate on my desk. It's two slices of pepperoni pizza, freshly made and covered in grease. He takes the seat next to me ( which happens to be Lee's desk ) and props his feet on there.

" It's there if you want it. "

" Thanks. " I smile, but move the plate away from the keyboard. He glances at my screen and then back at me.

" How are they? "

" The same as always. Hopeful, but depressed and scared. " I shrug.

" You know, I can't stop thinking about how I would be in there right now. "

When I look over at him, his brown eyes have that look to them. He's curious as to what I did. I told him that I simply begged my mom not to make him go in there, and that she listened. He knows it's a lie. My mom doesn't have that much influence over what happens. Instead, I offered to go in his place. They never told me whether or not I would go, all they did was say he wasn't going to be put in. Only Chancellor Ava knows when I'm going in.

" What did you really do? " He asks, his face daring me to lie. Sometimes I wish he didn't know me so well. It's nearly impossible to lie to him.

" I told them to send someone else up, like Lee. "

His eyes narrow. " Why won't you just tell me? "

" Because I don't want to. " I take a deep breath. " You'll find out sooner or later. "

" Preferably sooner. " He crosses his arms over his chest.

Lee walks into the room before I can reply. His black hair hangs in front of his face, unwashed and unkept. Newt sighs and stands, narrowing his eyes at me again as he walks out. I grab a slice of pizza and bite into it, even though I don't have an appetite. If I don't eat, I get dizzy. It's happened before.

" You still haven't told him? " Lee asks as he sits down at his desk and turns his computer on. An image of the Maze flickers on, and he begins to control his Beetleblade. He's in the forest part of the area, where one of the subjects, Reed, is standing there looking up at the stars. I wonder why he didn't just stay in the clear area where they were easier to see, but I suppose he likes the privacy.

" Nope. " I say, controlling my own beetle blade to go into the main building. This is where a few of the subjects sleep, the leaders I think. Minho is one of them, leader of the people who go out and run the Maze. I think they call themselves Runners, from what I hear.

" You need to tell him. " He says, and I scoff. Why should I take advice from a fifteen year old? Even though I'm only a year older, I've matured a lot. Lee on the other hand, isn't so mature. I don't care if he is Teresa's brother. No matter how much she tries to make him grow up, he remains a childish little prick. But he can be nice on occasion.

" I'll tell him when I have to. " It doesn't really matter when I tell him. We're all going to die, suffer at the hands of the Flare. Sometimes I wonder why WICKED tries so hard.

" You can go. " He says, his ruby colored eyes eyeing the bags under mine. " I'll cover your shift. "

I nod and stand, grateful to have an excuse not to stare at those dreadful screens. I've been working the night shifts ever since Minho went in, but I think I'm going to ask Chancellor Ava Paige for another job. I won't be able to last another night staring at the screens, watching Minho suffer. For the first month he was there he cried himself to sleep. I just wanted to run into the Maze and let him know that he wasn't alone.

I leave, heading for the room I share with my best friend Teresa. Soon, it's just going to be my room. In a month, she'll be in the Maze, going in a day after Thomas. Then, I'll be left with Newt and Lee and my brother. All of my friends are leaving me here.

The grey walls that are always suffocating seem unbearably dull. The fluorescent lights may make the grey seem lighter, but its just a depressing color. Mainly because it's come to signify destruction. I've been wandering these halls ever since I could remember. WICKED used to mean hope, but as I got older everything just kind of fell apart. I may have had friends and a boyfriend that I loved, but I was thinking about everyone else. Everyone outside of the WICKED facility. A world ravaged by an incurable disease. It seems so hopeless.

I open the door to my room and find Teresa sitting on her bed reading. She doesn't even notice that I'm here. I suppose that's what happens when you get into a good book. I wouldn't know the feeling. I've always been too stressed to focus on the plot and actually enjoy it.

I don't say anything as I lay down and close my eyes. Images of my last night with Minho are glued on the back of my eyelids, but I squeeze them shut to try and ward them off. All they do is turn my mood sour. Instead, I think of Newt. The one person who has been there for me. Hell, even my own brother has abandoned me at times. But Newt would never do that. He has been acting weird lately, though. I'm just going to assume that it's because I won't tell him what I did to save him. It doesn't really make sense considering that I made the deal forever ago, but maybe something's bothering him. I'll have to ask tomorrow.

I let myself drift into a world of dreams as I release my grip on the depressing thoughts.

…..

 _The first thing I notice is the darkness of whatever contraption I am in. I feel around me, trying to get an idea of where I am, or what I am in. I try to recall a memory about how I got here, but come up short. My mind is_ nearly _blank. I remember what the sun is, or how to jump or walk. I even remember what a cheeseburger is. I just can't remember eating a cheeseburger, or watching the sunset with someone. My memories are gone._

 _Panic sets in as I struggle to find a memory, even just one. Do I have parents? Maybe a sibling? Where did I live? Was I dating someone? Am I even old enough to date? Most importantly, what is my name? Louisa echoes around my head. I grab onto it, repeating it several times in my head._ Louisa. Louisa. Louisa. _That is my name. Knowing one thing about myself calms me down. Questions still surge through my mind like a powerful wave. I hug my knees to my chest, questioning my sanity. Is this a nightmare? Am I imagining things? Maybe I am in a coma and this is my minds way of torturing me. Either way, I close my eyes and concentrate on not going into shock, although I think I may be too late._

 _My eyes open as I come to a screeching halt. I get up on my feet and mumble ' I must be strong. I must be strong. ' into the darkness. I put on a brave face, just in case anyone comes in here. I don't want anyone seeing me weak. A bright light floods into the room, and I shield my eyes with my arm and squint. Once my eyes adjust to the light, I look up at the looming figures surrounding whatever contraption I am in. I see twenty boys staring at me, with confusion evident on their faces. I don't hear anything, just silence. I shift my weight from one foot to the other. I begin to grow uncomfortable under the stares; apparently I don't like being the center of attention. After a few seconds, I gather the courage to speak up._

" _Well, are you going to stare or get me out of here?" I ask with a shaky voice. It sounds weird to me, and far off, as if it belongs to someone else._

" _It's a girl. " the blonde in front of me says with a thick british accent. It sounded more like a question, almost as if he had never seen a girl before. There must be more people behind him, because several voices are carried through the air._

" _Is she hot? "_

" _What does she look like?"_

" _I call dibs!"_

 _All of the questions make me shake with anger. I could already tell my face was flushed. Either from the anger, or embarrassment, I don't know._

" _Yes she is a girl. Now slim it you shuck-faces and get her out!" the blonde shouts. He stands proudly, with authority. Is he the leader? Wait. Did he say shuck?_

 _I don't even get a chance to try and pull myself out. Arms wrap around me, pulling me out of what I now see is a metal box. It looks rusty and old—I'm surprised it held my weight, along with the other supplies that are in the box. I pull my head away from the box to come face to face with an asian boy. Our noses are almost touching and his deep, brown eyes show shock for a moment, then he smirks._

" _Greenie, if you wanted to kiss me all you had to do was ask. " He says._

… _._

My eyes snap open, my heart thudding out of my chest. That was the worst nightmare I've ever had. I actually felt like I couldn't remember anything. It was horrible. I never want to experience that. Even in a dream it felt like I was lost, and I felt empty. Is this what Minho felt? If so, then I feel bad for not sacrificing myself for him. No one deserves to go through that.

" Louisa, get dressed. " Teresa says, yanking the white blanket off of me. I shiver as the cold air greets my warm skin. With a groan, I stand, nearly knocking Teresa over. She walks over to the dresser and throws me a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I quickly change into the black clothes, and she does the same with her own set. My eyes feel like they're barely open, so it doesn't surprise me when I accidentally put the shirt on backwards. Teresa has to point it out before I even notice.

" Thanks. " I say with a yawn. The walk to the cafeteria is short, and very few people get up this early. It's around six in the morning, compared to the eight o'clock that most people get up at. Even scientists like to sleep in. Yet they make the teenagers stay up late and get up early. It's torture.

Smells from the cafeteria drift into the hall, and my mouth waters. _Pancakes._ One of my favorite breakfast foods.

I grab a plate and go towards my friends, my eyes scanning the multiple tables. I'm one of the only people here, besides Nathaniel and Lee. I sit down next to Lee with a plop and sigh. I've always hated the mornings, and the fact that I had a nightmare about going into the Maze made it even worse. What the hell is _shank_ and _Greenie_ and _shuckface?_ Why did Minho call me a _Greenie_? My imagination has gone screwy again.

I've had dreams about being in the Maze before, but those were all good dreams. Ones where I'd come up in the box with my memories, and Minho would remember me. Then we'd live happily ever after, the end. Too bad happily ever after only exists in fairy tales.

" Louisa! " Lee shoves my shoulder, and I drop my fork on the table. I don't remember picking a fork up, and my eyebrows draw together in confusion.

" You're doing that thing again. " Nathaniel says, pointing his fork at me accusingly.

" hm. " Is all I say as I pick my fork back up and take a bite of my pancakes. They're _delicious._ It makes me want to moan in delight. Pancakes are God's gift to mankind. I have decided that. No, pancakes are the new God.

" What's bothering you? " Lee asks, genuinely concerned for a change.

" It's nothing. " I say, just as a hand touches my shoulder. For a moment I think it's Newt, and that he's here to beg me to tell him what I did to keep him out of the Maze, but when I turn around, I come face to face with Chancellor Ava Paige. Her blonde hair is in a perfect bun, not a single hair out of place. Her white dress is simple, yet elegant and formfitting. But her face is set in that same sickeningly sweet smile. A cold fear grabs me as a billion possibilities pass through my mind. The main one is, _I'm leaving._

" Hello Louisa. " She greets me in a warm way. " Would you mind coming with me? "

She says it like it's a question, but it's more of a command.

" Of course. " I say, standing and following her out of the cafeteria leaving my heavenly pancakes behind. One of the few times I want to eat it gets interrupted by the leader of WICKED. Must they screw everything in my life up?

The only sound on the walk there is her heels clicking against the floor. It's annoying and it makes me grind my teeth together in frustration. I could just stick my leg out and trip her. Then I wouldn't have to listen to that sound anymore, but we arrive at her office before I have much time to consider it.

Her office is always really hot, so I just assume that it's closer to hell.

I take a seat in the hard metal chair in front of her desk. It makes my butt hurt if I sit in it too long, so I hope this meeting doesn't take forever. Her desk has a large computer sitting on it, several places in the Glade shining on it's screen. She sits down on her chair, which is soft and cushiony. She could at least give her guests the same amount of luxury she gives herself.

" I bet you're wondering why you're here. " She says, and I shift in my seat. I nod my head yes, not trusting my voice to come out steady. I'm going to go into the Maze. That's what she's going to tell me. I'll see Minho, but I won't remember him. What if I end up hating him?

" You're time has come. You are being sent up into the Maze. " She says it like it's a good thing. But the information hits me like a bus, and it makes me dizzy.

" When? " I ask, the single syllable coming out shaky. My dream passes through my mind, and I wonder if it will be like that. I'd rather take my chances out in the Scorch if it is. The Maze seems like a draining place.

" Tomorrow morning. " Chancellor Ava Paige says, and my stomach drops. I have to tell Newt. I can't just leave. But I'll forget him. I won't remember all the fun times we had, the pranks we pulled. I won't remember his smile when he comes up with an idea, or how his eyes light up when he sees someone he loves. I just, I don't want to forget. I want to remember.

" I hope he is worth it. " She adds, and waves me away. I stand and walk away, my feet moving slowly, but my mind racing. I need to spend the day with my brother, and my mom. Is it bad that I want to spend every second with Newt trying to see if I can sear the memory of him into my mind? I won't remember I had a family. I won't remember my brother's awkward comments, or my mom's disappointed glares. For once, I might actually miss my mom's incessant nagging. Wait, I won't have a chance to miss it because I won't know!

My eyes start to cloud with tears, but I rub them, willing the salty drops to go away. I did this to myself. I did it to save Newt. I had to get him out of the trials. The next stage is the Scorch, and he isn't immune. He would get the Flare, and he would turn into a Crank. With me going in for him, he'll stay out of the trials. I'll work hard and WICKED will find a cure, and then we'll save him. I'll do this for Newt. I'll be strong for him just like he's been strong for me.

" Louisa? " My brother's voice permeates my thoughts and I stop in my tracks. He's standing there, brown hair and green eyes with glasses. I won't know if he had glasses. Hell, I won't even know he exists! " What's wrong? "

" I'm going into the Maze tomorrow morning and I won't remember anyone and I'm panicking. I know I did this to myself but I don't want to go! " I run into his arms and cry into his chest. I feel so scared. When a person gets their memories blocked or removed, they often change. I'm perfectly fine with the way I am. I don't want to change. What if I become an empty shell of what I used to be?

" Everything will be okay Louisa. " Noah says, patting my head. " You'll survive and get your memories back. "

The words don't offer much comfort.

" What's wrong? " I hear Newt say, his footsteps speeding up to stand next to Noah and me. " What happened? " I feel his hand rubbing soothing circles on my back.

" I'll let her tell you. " Noah says, releasing me from his hold. " I have to go work. "

Just like that, he walks off when I need him the most.

I hesitantly turn and face Newt, knowing that my face is splotchy and red. His brown eyes widen for a moment, before he pulls me into a hug. I melt in his embrace, and butterflies flutter around in my stomach. The feeling takes me by surprise, nearly making me pull out of his grasp. I force myself to relax, and I rest my head on his chest.

" I won't remember. " I mumble after a few seconds. He tenses up, and I know his mind is going in a million different directions.

" What do you mean? " He asks, pulling away from me. I look up at him, putting my apology in my eyes. It seems to click in his head, because his expression changes into one of disbelief. " You didn't. "

" I'm going into the Maze. "

" Bloody hell Louisa! " Rage takes over his face and voice. He runs a hand through his hair, one of his habits. " When? "

" Tomorrow morning. " I say quietly, and he starts to pace. I can see the wheels in his head turning—he's trying to find a way out of this. A way to keep me here.

" Dammit! " He shouts as he slams his fist against the wall. I recoil in surprise, not used to seeing Newt so violent. He glares at me one last time before he storms off down the hallway. I'm left there, my own emotions boiling over the surface. Most of it's anger towards Newt. Why the hell would he do that? If this is the last day we have together then we should be spending it pranking someone, not being pissed at each other.

Despite what I think, I turn on my heals and stomp off to my room like an angry four year old.

…..

I haven't moved all day. I missed lunch, and now I'm missing dinner, but I don't care. I'll just leave in the morning and no body will have to talk to me again. I won't remember any of these assholes. Maybe going into the Maze won't be such a bad thing. It could be a fresh start. The occasional heart ache I get when I think of Minho would disappear. It's like a second chance.

I've been thinking back to all of my memories for the past six hours. Specifically the ones of Newt. As much as I want to forget about everyone else, I can't imagine my life without him. Every memory I have he's been right there. One time, I tried to run away from WICKED. I was twelve, and it was a foolish thought at the time. I was just so sick of watching my friends in the Maze die. So I packed my bag, and went right to the front door of WICKED. No one tried to stop me. What's one kid when you have a couple dozen more?

Just when I was about to leave, Newt walked up beside me, his own bag packed.

" What are you doing? " I hissed at him. He had been so against me leaving.

" Where ever you go, I'll go. " He said and I just walked away from him.

I did get stopped by my mom, who was furious at me. I had to stay in my room for an entire week, and I couldn't talk to Teresa. I'm guessing Newt got the same punishment, but I will never forget what he said. Because he's lived up to that. He's always been there for me. The worst part about leaving is that I will never be able to tell him how I truly feel. Newt's always been a friend, but lately I've been seeing him in different ways. When he touches me butterflies erupt in my stomach, something that hasn't happened before.

I'm falling in love with my best friend.

The door to my room opens, and I sit up in my bed. Newt walks in. When he turns to face me, I'm taken back my his appearance. His eyes are red, like he's been crying, and his hair is a mess. He's probably run his hand through it too many times. The worst part is the hollowness in his eyes. Is this what he'll be like when I leave? I don't want Newt to be like this, I want him to be happy.

" Louisa, " He says as he sits down on the edge of my bed. " Why did you do that? "

I bring my knees to my chest. " I didn't want to lose you. " My voice betrays me, and breaks.

" Now I'm losing you. You'll forget about me. " He takes a deep breath, " Not only that but you're going into a Maze full of boys. I don't want you to get hurt. "

" I won't. "

" But I, " He seems to stumble over his own words, and he puts his head in his hands.

" Don't cry over me. I'm not worth it. "

He turns and faces me, grabbing my shoulders.

" You're worth it to me. " He says the words with such conviction I almost believe him. I've done nothing but drag him down the whole time I've known him.

" Why? " I dare to breathe the word out.

" Because I love you. " The amount of desperation in his voice kills me. My heart stops beating and suddenly everything clicks. Why he was always sending Minho evil looks when we were younger. Why he was always touching me, whether it be how close we were sitting or an arm around my shoulder. It was so obvious but I didn't see it. How could I not have seen it?

He turns back around and puts his head in his hands again.

" But you're going to forget. "

I put my hand on his shoulder. " You won't. "

When he turns back around to face me, I kiss him. I feel like my heart might explode it's beating so fast. After a moment of hesitation, he kisses back and his hand goes to my waist. I put mine on the back of his neck, and pull him closer. I never want this to end.

Sadly, Newt pulls away a second later and rests his forehead on mine. When I open my eyes, his are still closed. Tears are trailing down his face, and I reach up and brush them away. I wish I could tell him I love him, and that everything would be okay. But I don't know if either of those things are true.

His eyes flutter open, and I smile at him in an attempt to cheer him up. He tries to smile back, but it falls.

" Everything will be okay. " I say, moving my hand to cup his cheek.

" Can I stay with you? " He asks, but then he seems to remember Teresa, " Or is Teresa—"

" Teresa is in Thomas' room. "

" I won't try anything, I promise. " He says, a little bit of hope flickering behind his eyes.

" I wouldn't care if you did. "

It seems like Newt is fighting himself, but he just looks at me, longing drifting across his face. " Can we just lay down? "

" Of course. " I say, and we both lay down.

I curl into his side as he wraps his arms around me. The feeling is so familiar yet foreign at the same time. He's always wrapped his arm around me at least once during lunch or dinner, but this seems so much more intimate. It's causing butterflies to flutter around in my stomach and I feel like my heart is going to beat out of my chest.

…..

Chancellor Ava Paige came to get be at seven this morning. I was pulled from Newt's arms and into the frigid hallways of WICKED. Now I lay on a metal table, wearing nothing and shivering. A thin sheet covers me and I feel like my heartbeat could choke me. Fear pulses through me, and my fingers tremble as they rest on the table. I try to still them, but to no avail.

A women bustles about the dimly lit room, humming all the while. I turn my head and see scientists on the other side of a window, scribbling notes down on their clipboards. I feel small and insignificant under their calculating stares. I'm nothing more than a subject. I might as well be a lab rat for all the respect they show me.

Without warning, the lady takes a scalpel to the side of my head. I feel no pain due to the numbing medicine they gave me, but the breeze that follows causes me to shiver. A warm liquid drips down the side of my head, but she continues to dig around in my head. It feels weird, like someone is poking my brain. My nerves are alight with the touches and pokes, but the excruciating pain that should be there isn't.

Then, the lady stops, fooling around on the table next to mine. Then she's back in my brain, only this time, something is being lodged there. Slowly, everything I've come to know is drifting out of my mind like leaves caught in a breeze. The room becomes unfamiliar and foreign, and the fear inside me begins to disappear, being replaced with a morbid curiosity. I feel like I'm drowning, submerged under fifty feet of water. I try to remember Newt, what he looked like and what we last said to each other. But his face becomes nothing more than a blur as I pass out on the cold metal table.

...

A shuddering gasp escapes me as my eyes pry themselves open. The first thing I notice is the hollow feeling inside me, as if I've just had my insides scooped out. The next thing that hits me is panic, and I struggle to remember anything about me. Images pass through my mind, but not enough to piece together a solid memory.

The loud sound of machinery makes my head ache, and I clutch my head with a groan. The name Louisa passes through my mind and I cling onto it like a life line as the thing I'm in flies upward at a rapid speed. A dull red light pulses, the only thing that I can use to see my surroundings. Crates are stacked everywhere, filled to the brim with supplies. I can see through the holes in the metal flooring, into a dark abyss of nothingness. I begin to tremble and shake, fear finally taking its hold on me.

I come to a stomach lurching stop as a loud alarm goes off. I can hear latches unlocking, a gate opening, and all I do is squeeze my eyes shut. If I do that, maybe everything will disappear and leave me alone. My breaths come in short, rapid huffs as a brighter light fills the box I'm in. Someone jumps down, making it shake. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I jerk away, my eyes finally snapping open.

An dark skinned boy is staring down at me, nothing but a welcoming kindness in his eyes. He extends his hand towards me, and I stare at it warily. But, I'm in no position to help myself so I take it, letting him pull me to my feet.

" My name's Alby. " He says, his voice deep and echoing. Tall figures loom around the edge of the box, peering in at me. Shock and dumbfoundedness is plastered over all of their faces. Their stares make me shrink away, but Alby keeps a firm hold on my hand.

" It's a girl. " One of the other boys says, disbelief lacing his tone.

" Is she hot? " Another one shouts, and a few snickers are heard. Everything is making me want to curl into a ball and cry.

" Slim it! " Alby yells, " If anybody lays a finger on her I'll feed you to the Grievers! "

 _Grievers?_ What kind of sick thing is that? Is this some type of cult?

" Let's get you out. " Alby says, releasing my hand and climbing over the crates to pull himself out. I do the same, all though I nearly trip a few times due to my wobbly legs. What I see when I pull myself out makes me jaw drop.

Four walls—the size of god knows what—towers everywhere I look. Vines cover them, and they looks old and crumbly, but they seem as though it's sturdy. I'm standing in the middle of the area they enclose, rotating around in a circle, trying to take everything in. A few scattered trees are here and there, hammocks tied to most of them. A forest is in one corner, and in another a shed. Buildings are rare, and they all look rickety and unstable.

" Welcome to the Glade. " Alby says, clapping me on the shoulder and walking away. The group of thirty or so boys begins to disperse, leaving me with a sense of foreboding. Yet, one still lingers behind, and his eyes lock onto mine.

He's tall. His hair is gelled up and his skin is tan. His brown eyes are so deep they appear black at first glance. Recognition flickers across his face, leaving him frozen as old memories haunt him. I want to crawl into a hole and hide, completely forget about everything, but he rushes forward and hugs me.

" Louisa. " He breathes into my hair, and I stay stiff as a board in his arms. My heart beats rapidly. Why does this stranger know my name? Does he have his memory? Do all the people here have their memories? And more importantly, why the hell is he—

Minho.

The name passes through my mind along with a flurry of images. Not enough to make sense of, but enough for me to trust him.

Then, as if remembering that I know absolutely nothing, he awkwardly pulls away and takes a couple steps back.

" I'm sorry. Everything must be so confusing. " He says, " Let me show you around. "

I nod my head yea, not trusting my voice. I've never heard it before, but right now, I know it would shake. I want to appear strong, especially if I'm going to be stuck in a place full of boys.

We begin to walk around this place, the Glade as Alby called it, an awkward silence between us. Our footsteps fall quietly on the grass, and I feel my eyes tear up. _Where the hell am I? How do I know this Minho kid?_ And most importantly, _who am I?_

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a metal looking bug, it's red eyes staring right at me. My heart palpitates at the sight of it, the eyes seemingly glowing. A memory itches at the back of my mind, the blur of a face with blond hair. A sudden calmness spreads over me, making me feel like everything could be okay and that this is completely normal. The bug doesn't seem menacing anymore. Instead, it gives of an aura, like there's someone here, even though I can't see them.

I look right at the bug like contraption, and I smile.

* * *

 **I hope that was good. It is a one-shot in an alternate universe from my other Mazerunner Fanfiction, Fighting Against You. IF you liked this, you should go check it out. Of course, my writing there is horrible and the chapters are short, but it gets better, I promise.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
